Cammie Goode or Cammie Abrams?
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Cammie and Zach are happily married and have a daughter named Morgan. But when Josh's friend builds a time machine allowing him to change everything Josh goes for it. Zach is the only one who remembers and he has to get everything back to the way it used to be. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER! And I would really love it if you all reviewed on my sequel question.
1. Chapter 1: Dillion's Time Machine

**I thought that I might write this because its an awesome idea! At least thats what my friend said so I really hope you enjoy! Plus, I am going to try to come out with a chapter everyday and All rights go to Ally Carter!**  
Cammie POV  
I woke up snuggled next to Zach. He was hugging our daughter Morgan tightly. I quietly got out of bed and started to make pancakes for breakfast. Suddenly, I felt warm breath on my ear as Zach whispered, "Good Morning, Gallagher Girl." I giggled. I loved it when Zach snuck up on me.  
"Never cover my eyes while up cooking Zach don't I start enough fires as it is?" I replied.  
"Don't worry who needs a house," he said kissing me on the lips.  
"Dadddyyy"complained Morgan, our five year old daughter, She has my light brown hair, but his emerald green eyes. "Stop kissing mom I want breakfast!"  
"Someone bossy." commented Zach letting me continue cooking.  
"Mommy and I are going shopping today," grinned Morgan. I finally finished breakfast and set the food on the table. Morgan quickly ate the pancakes and ran upstairs to get dressed.  
"Why are you going shopping today?" Zach asked.  
"Back-To-School" I replied.  
"But she goes to Gallagher she has uniform" Zach said clearly confused.  
"She insisted because quote on quote "All her friends are go shopping today"" I replied. Zach nodded as Morgan ran down the stairs and zoomed out the door toward the car "Come on mom!" she screamed.  
"Gotta go" I said as I grabbed my purse and zoomed out the door.  
"Cammie" Zach called after me .  
"Yea"  
"Be careful in Roseville ok?"  
"Ok" I answered not exactly sure where he was coming with this. He looked at me thoughtful and I turned away and got in the car.  
"WHat was thwat mommy?" Morgan asked, "What did daddy mwean?"  
"I have no clue sweetheart" I answered as we waved goodbye to Zach. Did he look worried? Why would he be worried? He must have seen my concern because all of a sudden he smirked at me and waved goodbye.

"I have to have this outfit!" exclaimed Morgan trying on a green striped shirt and a denim skirt and some cow girl boots.  
"Your right Morgan you look adorable," I replied "but try on your other outfits."  
Morgan dissapeared into the fitting room. I sat there and looked around. I stood up and looked at some clothing.  
"Cammie?" a familiar voice said.  
I turned around to see a familiar face. It was Josh.  
"Josh?" I questioned.  
"Cammie I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed.  
"Yea its been what seven years?"  
"Yea" he answered. He looked really happy to see me. He looked around. "Where's Zach? You to still together?" He asked anxiously.  
"Well-" I started but I got interupted by an overly excited Morgan.  
"Ta-Da!" she exclaimed. She was wearing an absolutely beautiful blue sundress.  
"Mommy who is this?" she asked gesturing to Josh.  
Josh looked between us and goes, "this is your daughter?"  
"Yea Josh, Morgan, Morgan, Josh" I replied introducing you.  
"Hiiiii!" Morgan exclaimed."How do you know mom? Did you date? Your her ex-boyfriend she talks about in her diary aren't you-"  
"Morgan" I warned.  
"Oh yeaaaa his name was Josh Abrams. So do you still like her-?"  
"Morgan!" I warned her a little louder.  
"Of course you do she hawt! But daddy is married to her, you know Zach Goode. They are married!-"  
"MORGAN!" I exclaimed. "Stop it a second would you."  
"What mommy" she asked looking innocently up at me.  
"Ugh, go change we need to get home." I replied.  
"But mommy-"  
"Change now!" I commanded.  
"Sooooooooo, your daughter reminds me alot of Zach." Josh started awkwardly. Did Josh still like me? I needed to call Macey. Fast.  
"Yea she acts just like a teenager and she's only five." I stated. He laughed quietly and jus then Morgan came out of the dressing room. "Come on Morgan lets by your clothes and get home."  
"Okaaay mommy, bye Josh," she giggled.  
"Goodbye Josh" I muttered and dragged Morgan away from Josh and to the cashier.  
"Whats wong mommy?" Morgan smirked as we left the store,"Did you nowt wike thwat bwast fwom the pwast?" she giggled. I glared at her as we walked to the car. Sometime she was so annoying.

Josh POV  
I had just seen Cammie. She was married to Josh. She even had a kid! We should have been together not Zach and Cammie. He annoyed me soo much. Why did she even like him so much. I tried to remember what I might have done wrong. How had I lost Cammie? Why was there such a big hole in that time? That's when I remembered something. Something important. Cammie getting kidnapped. Me chasing her. The roof. The building. The Crane. Gallagher Academy. She was a spy-in-training. The tea. Now I remembered. She broke up with me because of the spy thing. Duh! I had to get her back some how. She should be married to me.  
"Josh what up buddy! Guess what I made!" Dillion my best friend exclaimed. He was a jerk but he was really smart and loved to invent stuff.(I know OOF)  
"What, Dillion what did you do?" I asked Josh.  
"I created a time machine!" He eclaimed.  
"WHAT?! CAN I USE IT!" I exclaimed. I had an idea. I would go back in time and change how everything happened! Then Cammie would marry the right boy!  
**I hope you like it! I came up with this idea and told my friend and she was like" WRITE IT WRITE IT! And dont tell me what happens I'm reading it!" So yeah I hope you all enjoy it. and plz REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Josh Changes History

**The second Chapter drum roll please :) Please Enjoy :D**

Josh POV  
"This is awesome!" I exclaimed sitting in the time machine putting in the date of our breakup. This was going to work perfectly! All I had to do was keep myself from Cammie when she gets kidnapped! This would work perfectly!  
"Okay just click that button and you'll go back in time."Dillion instructed.  
"Alright" I replied clicking the button.

Zach POV  
Yes I was worried. Cammie was going into town and in town was Josh and after all this time the tea might have worn off. He could have remembered! What if he gave her a hard time! What if now that he remembered Cammie would go out with him and breakup with me! No,no,no she loved me. Then the door opened and in ran Morgan and Cammie.  
"Daddy daddy daddy! Guess who we saw!" she exclaimed.  
"What honey who did you see" I asked smiling.  
"We saw Josh Abrams!," I tensed, "he said hi to mommy and then mommy whisked us away!" she said giggling and smirking.  
"So Cammie did he talk about anything interesting?" I asked. Did he remember?

Cammie POV  
Zach must still be jealous of Josh or something because he acted alot like he knew something that I didn't and I wanted to know what the problem was.  
"Nothing interesting." I replied nonchantly. I gave him a look that said "spill."  
He just smirked and shook his head "What would be the fun in that Gallagher Girl."  
Josh POV  
I saw me walking down the street and so I ran up to me and pushed him into a bush. He looked at me and said, "what the crap!"  
"Shut up!" I whispered to myself.  
We watched Cammie get kidnapped.  
"Cammie!" he exclaimed trying to run off.  
"No!" I said grabbing him. "You can't! Do you want to marry her or do you want Zach to?" I whispered.  
"Zach?" he whispered clearly confused.  
"Just keep away from her tonight ok" I told him.  
"Fine fine" he said.  
"Now don't let Zach get her ok?"  
"Whatever"  
"Good" I smiled. The future was right. I got back into the time machine and went back to the present. All should be right.

Zach POV  
All I remembered was falling asleep with Cammie and Morgan. But that didn't make sense they weren't their. Was I on a mission that I forgot about? Had I been kidnapped? WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED! I jumped out of the bed and ran around the apartment. WAIT.. the apartment! Why was I in an apartment! WHERE THE CRAP IS CAMMIE! "CAMMIE CAMMIE CAMMIE!" I screamed.  
" Zach baby whats wrong?" Tina Walters said walking out of the other bedroom. "Why are you screaming Cammie's name?"  
"Baby?!" I exclaimed.  
"Yea we are married remember?" she replied.  
"WHAT?! since when!" I screamed.  
"Like three years ago."  
"WHAT!?" I ran out of the room and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Cammie's number.  
"Hello?" I heard her say.  
"Cammie thank goodness are you ok?"  
"Umm Zach? Is that you?"  
"Yes yes-"  
"Mommy mommy mommy come here dad and I are watching James Bonde!" I heard Morgan squeal. Wait What?!  
"Is that Morgan?"  
"How did you know about her?" Cammie asked.  
"Welll she is my daughter" I answered.  
"No she is Josh's daughter. Zach are you feeling ok?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I screamed.  
"Babe everything ok? who you talking to?" I heard someone say.  
"Is that Josh? Why is he there?" I demanded.  
"Because where are married. Zach I have to go. Get some sleep or something. See a doctor ok? You seem out of it today."  
"But Gallagher Girl-" I started as she hung up. What was going on. I had to figure this out. I got dressed and stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and jumped in my car. Well the keys fit so I think its my car. I drove fast all the way to Roseville and then I saw Dillion walking down the street. I parked the car and ran to him. He had to know something.  
"Dillion Dillion!" I screamed and ran up to him. I heard him whisper a cuss word.  
"Whats up" he replied.  
"Josh and Cammie what is up with that!" I screamed at him. He knew something I could tell. I mean I was a spy.  
"I don't know" he lied. Jerk.  
"Spill" I said.  
"Spill what?"  
"You know what"  
"No I don't."  
"Spill or else."  
"Or else what? huh."  
"This" I answered punching him in the face.  
"OK OK" he screamed, "just stop punching me!"  
**do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Morgan Remembers

**Thankyou for reviewing Bruised tulips, HiddenToBeFound, Juliette-Tiggy, ShaMaiMai, and Paris polkadots and laughter. I appreciate your opinions and I am sooo glad everyone likes my story :D**

Zach POV  
"You see," Dillion began,"for years I have been trying to build a time machine and just yesterday I finally perfected it. I told Josh about it and he insisted on going back in time and changing who ended up with Cammie. The time machine broke after all that happened I swear dude! You shouldn't have even remembered this! I needed to work out the notes. Dude you okay? You look mad, scared, and sad at the same time."  
"Nothing... where are they now?" I asked.  
"Well..." he hesitated. He was making me mad.  
"WHERE ARE THEY!" I screamed at him.  
"At your old house!" He answered quickly. I turned and got back in my car to drive away but before I could drive away Dillion looked at me and asked a question I never thought I would hear from him. "You cared for her didn't you?" he asked symphatetically.  
I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. "Yes and I will do anything to get her back." I answered and drove toward the house.

Cammie POV  
I was watching James Bonde, with Josh and Morgan but I wasn't really paying attention. The call from Zach bothered me. He seemed worried and I hadn't seen him since his wedding with Tina and couldn't help but remember what Macey had told me that day.  
~flashback~  
"Cammie,"Macey said gently.  
"Yea"I answered eating cake.  
"He still likes you, you know" she said abrutly.  
"What?"I asked confused.  
"Zach likes you he married Tina to keep away from you, he is faking this whole smile happy thing, he looks at you when he thinks no one sees and has hurt in his eyes." she answered. What?  
"It was the same at your wedding Cammie, and I feel like you married the wrong boy," she whispered guiltily.  
~End of flashback~  
Why had he called me? I wondered.

Morgan POV  
I was watching James Bonde with mom and that guy Josh. For some reason I called him dad and mom acted like she had never been married to any one else. Yet for some reason in the back of my mind I remembered someone who I had called dad and it seemed like everything was right then. With him I remembered saying words I had never heard before and being smarter then I was now because he had taught me.. alot. He was smarter then Josh, more cunning and loved Cammie even more. It was weird to be with Josh and not... ugh that ugh I couldn't remember what his name was. Then the door bell rang and I yelled, "I've got it!" I ran to the door and opened it.  
"Hewwo," I said, then looked astonished at the tall man with dark hair and emerald green eyes. "Dwady" I asked astonished.

Zach POV  
I finally arrived at the house and rang the doorbell. Morgan answered the door she looked like me still which was weird.  
"Hewwo" she answered, then her mouth dropped and she said "Dawdy." Darn my speech lessons must have done a world of difference in the way its supposed to be.  
"Morgan you remember me?" I asked astonished. She remembered!  
"Wes dwady I wemember wo I weally wo!" she screamed in delight and jumped on to me. I grabbed her and spun her around laughing in delight.

Cammie POV  
I heard Morgan open the door and then say somethnig like daddy. But Josh was in here with me? I got up and walked to the door to see Zach and Morgan hugging, spinning around, and laughing in delight.  
"Dwady, dwady, dwady!" Morgan was screaming in delight.  
"Umm Morgan what are you doing with Zach?" I asked.  
"He's my dwady mwommy!" she squealed.  
"No hunny you must be mistaken, go to your room." I commanded.  
"Goodnight mwommy,dwaddy" she said then as Josh came in the room she said disgust in her voice,"Jwosh," and walked away. Josh looked confused.  
"Cammie, sweetheart what is going on here why is Zach here and whats up with Morgan." He asked.  
"YOU LIAR! WHY DID YOU LIE TO HER! I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR HER! YET YOU LIED TO HER AND DECIEVED MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CALL HER YOUR WIFE!" Zach screamed and punched Josh. Josh fell to the ground in pain.  
"ZACH WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed and ran to Josh, his nose was broken and he had to black eyes. Dang Zach must have been mad.  
"Cammie let me explain!" He pleaded looking in my eyes. He was so desperate, sad, frustrated, mad, and vulnerable? He was vulnerable? Something must have been wrong. But I didn't care. He had punched Josh. Hard.  
"No get out!" I commanded pointing to the door.  
"Mwommy, why are you yelling at dwady?" Morgan asked from the stairs.  
"He's not your dad now go to bed and Zach-" I said turning to Zach,"Leave."  
"Gallagher Girl" he said pleading with his eyes. He seemed more hurt then Josh was. I glared at him and he left.  
"Dwady no!" Morgan screamed and started crying while she ran up the stairs.  
**Sorry I came out with that so late. I hope you like it. Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gang Gets Together

**I hope everyone likes! In case you don't know this is for Monday. Which I think is today its Midnight so I don't know. Hope you enjoy!**  
Morgan POV  
I couldn't take it I had to help daddy. I mean he was the real dad. I knew that for sure. I may be five but I am not an idiot. I grabbed some rope that I had been hiding in my closet. I tied the end of the rope to my bedpost. I opened the window and threw out the rope. "I can do this" I thought to myself. "I am a great spy" I encouraged myself. I climbed down the rope and landed swiftly on the ground. I watched dad as he popped the trunk and rummaged through it. All the windows of the car were opened. I knew that dad would never let me come along. So I grabbed a rock lying around. I wrote a note saying where I was going and why. I tied the note to the rock and threw the rock in my room. I darted across the yard and dived swiftly into the back of my dad's car. I landed without a sound. I hid under a blanket in the back of the car and went stiff but I was tired so I fell asleep after less then five minutes of dad driving.  
Zach POV  
I pulled into a gas station and I filled my car with gas. I had driven three hours and was on my way to see Macey. She might remember and be able to help me. I then pulled my car to a parking space and grabbed my wallet when I heard a voice.  
"Dwady are we gweeting fwood now." she asked. How had she gotten in my car! I turned to see her sitting in the backseat. "I'm hungwy" she said looking at me. Crap.  
"Morgan what are you doing?" I asked cautiously.  
"Wewl" she started,"you nweed mwommy back and I want wo back swo we are in thwis togetwer."  
"Your not going to let me take you back home are you?" I asked.  
"I would wike a swandwhich." she said smiling inncoently at me.  
"Just like your mother." I muttered and took her into the store with me.  
Cammie POV  
"Morgan are you ok?" I asked through the door of her room. I couldn't hear her at all. It was too quiet. I opened the door and looked at the empty room. The window was open and a rope was hanging out of it. There was a rock on the floor with a note tied to it. I grabbed the note.  
Dwear Mwomt,  
I wav wun off to hwelp dwaddy get wo bwack  
-M  
Oh crap. Zach was so mad he wouldn't even notice if she hid in his car. Josh was at the hospital so I ran downstairs grabbed my phone and dialed Liz's number.  
(**Liz is bold** _Cammie is italic._)  
_Hey_  
**Hi**  
_I need your help tracking down Morgan and Zach can you check all the gas stations please._  
**Got it...Found them**  
_Wow that was fast_  
**Yea they just left a gas station off of highway 4**  
_Thanks bye!_  
**Bye!**  
I hung about the phone and grabbed my keys. I had to get Josh and Morgan back.  
Macey POV  
"Peacock," one of my guards said.  
"what," I complained.  
"Zach and Morgan are here to see you." He said.  
"Great!" I exclaimed. "Preston," I called.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Morgan and Zach are here!"  
"Great wait Zach isn't Morgans dad but in the back of my mind I feel like he is."  
"Your right," I agreed confused as they walked in.  
"Hwi Waunt Mwacey," Morgan greeted.  
"Hi um Zach whats going on? Why do I think that Josh is married to Cammie but I also think that you are?" I asked.  
"Time machine, Josh, Dillion, ughh Morgan, Cammie, remember, wrong guy! Agh!" and that s when he fell to the ground asleep.  
"He hwasent sweep in awt weast a dway." Morgan explained.  
Zach POV  
I woke up in a bed on a moving veichle. As the spy I am I freaked out.  
"It's ok Zach, your in my private jet we are heading to Liz and Jonas's place," I heard Macey say, "Bex is meeting us there."  
"They remember?" I asked.  
"Yup, now change please we are almost there." Macey finished and left the room.  
I took a shower got dressed and left the room I was in. Morgan was standing at a door on the side of the jet jumping up and down. She must have been excited to see Bex and Liz it had been ages. The door opened and in came Bex and Liz. Morgan squealed and jumped on them. They all hugged as the door closed and the jet left again.  
Cammie POV  
I grabbed a bag of ice and gave it to Josh who was on the couch.  
"Are you okay?"I asked. He just nodded. "Do you know what Zach meant?" I asked him. He shook his head and wouldn't look at me. Had he lied to me? He wouldn't lie would he? What was going on?  
Zach POV  
A plan we had a plan. We wouold all play a part. If everyone else could remember then so could she. We had to try.  
"The plan will work right?" I asked.  
"Of course," everyone said but they were lying. I was a spy not an idiot. Would it work?  
**I hope everyone likes! Now I don't know if I should make the plan work now or drag it out some more. What do you all think? Plz review! and tell me what you think! Oh and also review telling me who you think is better Alex Rider or Cammie?**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan A

**Next Chapter! Read! Sorry its short!**  
Bex POV  
Ding-Dong rang the doorbell. I stood there and waited. Finally, Cammie answered the door.  
"Bex?" she asked surprised to see me.  
"Hi Cammie," I grinned at her.  
"Come in come in," she said gesturing me into the house. Right before I stepped in I swept back my hair from my eyes.  
Macey POV  
I was hiding behind a couch in Cammie's house now and Liz and I jumped up from in the living room. "Surprise!" We squealed. Cammie looked really confused.  
"Woah what is this," she asked. We all smiled widely at her.  
"It's your five year anniversery with Zach remember?" Bex said grinning ear to ear.  
"Where are Morgan and Zach anyways?" Liz asked. That's when in came Zach carrying Morgan. She fought against his strong grip and screamed bloody murder. Awww she was so cute.  
"Nooo dwady noooo!" Morgan screamed. Zach closed and locked the door behind him and set down Morgan.  
"You can't just run away from home like that, Morgan!" He said sternly,"Now go to your mom and don't ever do that again!"  
"But dwa-" she started but was cut off by Cammie who grabbed her in a bear hug.  
"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She begged as she squeezed Morgan.  
"Mwom-swufficwating." Morgan moaned.  
"Sorry Kiddo" Cammie said releasing her.  
"Happy aniversery," Bex, Liz, and I said in unision.  
"Wha-" Cammie started. Then everyone watched as Josh came in the room.  
"Who's anniversery is it?" he asked calmly looking t everyone. He flinched a little when he noticed Zach glaring at him. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Cammie and Zach's of course," I replied then looked confused,"Josh what are you doing here?" Josh and Cammie looked confused but Morgan didn't.  
"It's Zwach and Cwammies anniwearsi-whatevwe twat is!" She sang running around the room. Then she stopped cold."Is thwere cwake?" she asked excitedly.  
"Of course!" Liz exclaimed and brought in the cake.  
Cammie POV  
What the heck was going on here. Zach and I's anniversery? Had everyone except Josh and I gone crazy? I mean I wasn't even married to Zach and we weren't even friends to be honest. More like aquintances. Yet everyone seemed so happy. They acted as if it was meant to be. Weird.  
"To bad your mom couldn't attend Zach." Commented while Macey taking a bit of cake. He tensed at this.  
"No I thinks its good that she's not here," he replied mysteriously an glanced at me. That's weird.  
"Yea Zach why isn't Catherine here?" I asked. For a millisecond Macey, Josh, Liz, and Bex looked absolutely astonished but then everyone but Josh smiled even brighter then before (acually Zach smirked). Josh started to look really nervous.  
"I hate to ruin all of the celebrating," he said putting an arm around me,"but Cammie is married to me not Zach remember?"  
"Yea he is right and anyway its getting late," I said pointing at the clock. "Bed time," I said to Morgan. She got up and walked away in defeat she looked terribly sad. Weird usually she put up a fight. Everyone else in the room walked out the door dejectedly.  
Zach POV  
Before I was completely out the door I turned around and stared right into Josh's eyes and said, " We were so close and we won't give up. Don't forget that Catherine." I walked out of the door and drove to the corner cafe in Roseville where I met up with Macey, Liz, and Bex. We sat down at a table and waited till finally Morgan ran up to the table.  
"Sowwy," she panted. "Mwommy and Josh woulwn't sweep."  
"That's ok," we all answered.  
"We failed," I said hating the despicable words that come out of my mouth,"The plan failed."  
"On the bright side she remembers Catherine," chimed in Liz.  
"What now?" I asked looking at the four Gallagher Girls.  
"Pwan B," smirked Morgan.  
**Hope You all enjoyed. Don't forget to review! The plan failed though darn but as Morgan said time for plan B. Hmmm what will be plan B. I don't know I don't know...**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan B

**Haha after a full day at school I have finally decided what to make plan B! Yes it took a whole day and some questions to my friends but I have decided! I hope no one is mad at me :) Enjoy!**  
Cammie POV  
I was watching Morgan playing with Josh relunctanly. Why did she hate him so much. He was her dad. That's when Bex, Macey, and Liz **(Omg I am exhausted)** ran in the door.  
"Time to shop!" They squealed.  
"Shop?" I asked. We didn't shop much. What was with them lately?  
"Duh," Macey said pulling me out the door.  
"She'll be back at six," Liz giggled. As they pushed me in the car. Morgan looked ecstatic.  
"Bwye mwommy!" Morgan called.

"Come on, Cammie!" Macey squealed. "Put on the dress!" I came out wearing another blue dress.  
"Cute," Bex said.  
"Yeah we are getting it." Macey concluded, "Come on ladies, to the elevators. Macey said. We all walked to the elevators but it was full.  
"You go ahead Cammie. We will meet you up there." Liz told me. I nodded and stepped into the elevator. At the next floor almost everyone got off and then the elevator dor closed. I looked at who else was in the elevator. Crap it was Zach.  
"Oh hi Cammie," he said casually.  
"Hey" I muttered. He looked at me. Sorta like he had in the elevator. In DC. I looked back at him. He was inwardly smirking I could tell. Why was he always smirking at me? It was soo annoying. He looked at me like he loved me, like he knew me, like we had always loved each other or something. How weird was that? All of a sudden the elevator stopped moving. I froze and my spy instincts kicked in. I looked around for a bug of some sort but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Except Zach was acting so normal. As if this wasn't a problem.  
"Zach why aren't you doing anything?" I asked him suspiciously.  
"Elevators stop all the time," he replied, " Nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugged.  
"It is when your a you know what." I answered looking at him in the eyes. I was taken aback by the look of panic, greif, and brokeness. That seemed buried deep inside him. I could read him like an open book. Then I knew something was wrong.  
"Zach what is going on?" I asked him nervously. I was scared. Truely scared.  
"Nothing is wrong Cammie," he replied looking into my eyes. Then he stopped. He was really close to me and he looked nervous. His hand was on my arm and he dropped it. He backed away from me and stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He ranhis hand through his hair and then the elevator started to move again. Weird. I walked out and Macey, Bex, and Liz were there. They acted all excited and pulled me to the next store but I saw right through them. They were very sad.  
"I love this food!" Bex exclaimed chowing down on a slice of pizza. Everyone laughed. It felt like it had felt before Josh and Zach except. Fake. I hated the tension. We finally headed home they dropped me off at my house and I walked in. Morgan ran up to me a huge smile on her face.  
"Well!" she nearly screamed. I looked at her weirdly and her face fell. She turned and ran upstairs. "I'm going to bed." She sounded like she was going to cry.  
"We should go to bed too,'' I told Josh.  
"Tough day?" he asked.  
"Yeah totally weird, it consisted of Zach and an elevator. It was hopelessly weird." I explained. He nodded as we layed in bed together and fell asleep.  
Bex POV  
I can't believe it! The darn boy hadn't followed the plan! The plan was to kiss her!. The idiot. Its not that hard that had kissed before!  
"What was that!" I demanded sitting into the booth next to Macey and Liz. Zach was on the other side with Morgan.  
"What hapwenned to thwe pwan?" Morgan asked.  
"I couldn't do it," Zach whispered," It was like we were in that secret tunnel all over again."  
"Secret tunnel?" Macey asked.  
"I'll explain later." He replied dejectedly.  
"You had a chance and you blew it!" I said to him.  
"You have lost her forever."I told him. Everyone got quiet. They had failed again. There was no more hope. They would never get Cammie back. Zach left. Liz cried onto my shoulder and Morgan just huddled next to Macey with tears in her eyes. We vowed to meet tommorow but it wouldn't be the same. Cammie was gone.  
**Hope you liked it :D I already now what the last chapter will be :) Its already typed out. Haha but you have to wait. That is so mean right? Plz Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Catherine Goode

**Well this is here! I don't know if this is actually going to be the last chapter or not hmmmm. I don't know. Depends I guess. Well enjoy!**

Cammie POV

"That was weird." I said to Josh the next morning. Morgan was reading a a picture book about James Bonde. Josh was just poking at a pancake and staring at it. "Josh earth to Josh." I called. "Oh sorry sweetheart," he said tearing his eyes from the pancake and looking at me. "There has been alot on my mind." He answered. I just looked at him. There was something wrong with everything going on lately.

Josh POV

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! My time travel life was falling apart. No, no, no. Everything had been perfect. Then Zach had to come back into the picture . Why is he so clingy. Why does he insist on having her. She was mine ugh.  
"I need to go sweetheart," I said rushing out the door. I pulled the car out of the drive way and drove to town. I parked my car next to the cafe and started looking around. I didn't know what I was looking for. I walked around and then saw someone. I saw Macey, Liz, Bex, and Zach. I watched them wave by to Zach and Zach walk away down a dark alley. I walked down toward the alley. Then I walked into the dark, empty, alley way. I walked to the end looking for Zach. Yes mom I went looking for a fight. Behind me I heard a voice.  
"What are you doing here?" Zach asked venemously.  
"Just wondering why you can't back off," I answered stupidly. I just wanted to be killed didn't I?  
"Why I can't back off," he asked getting angry. "Your the jerk, your the one who after Cammie after seven years of being with me!" Wow he was right.  
"Cammie is the only one I have cared for in almost my whole life, I love her and you come in and take her and my daughter away from me." I watched as his eyes started to fill with tears. Had I just made Zach cry? "I love her and you took her." His voice quivered a little bit as he talked and he looked really truely sad.

Zach POV

I was crying. I was crying. I knew that I loved Cammie but I had never actually cried over someone. I was crying.  
"Zach, Josh? I need answers and I need them now," I heard Cammie say.  
Oh crap. Cammie was here and she wanted answers. Plus, I was crying.

Cammie POV

"Zach?" I asked as Zach turned around.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl,"he smirked. But he looked like he had been crying. Whoa Zachary Goode? Crying? Something major was going on.  
"Were you crying?" I asked gently reaching out to him. He looked at my hand and backed away from it. He looked at me and I could have sworn that he would have burst out in tears in any moment. He never cried.  
"No of course not," he answered smirking at me. But I saw him hesitate.  
"Spill" I commanded. It was not an option. Just then Dillion, Macey, Liz, Bex, and Morgan stepped into the alley.  
"I think we should all explain." Macey said. Then they told me about everything. The time machine. Zach and I being married, Morgan our little girl and how hard they had been trying to get me to remember. It was to crazy to deal with. I turned and ran. I ran down the street and into an alley way that no one should ever go into. Bad people were there. I ran into a tall lady and I looked up. It was her. Catherine.  
"Cammie dear." She said patting the ground next to her. "Sit, Sit! How are you and Zach? Happy together I would assume." I looked at her.  
"Why do you care?" I asked angrily. She looked at me sympathetically. Yes sympathetically!  
"I may be evil but I care for my son." She answered. She looked dead serious. "He loves you, you know."  
"But-" I started.  
"Go to him." She told me. I nodded and stood up about to leave and she grabbed my arm. Eat this first though. She handed me a square of a chocolate bar. I ate it and I was hit by a rush of memories. I remembered everything. Zach and I were married. I turned and ran back.  
"Thankyou!" I screamed with joy. I remembered!  
I ran back to the alley and saw everyone still there. I ran up and hugged Zach. Then I kissed him on the cheak. It's good to be back I smiled. Everyone even Josh squealed with delight.  
"Good to have you back Gallagher Girl," He whispered into my ear and then he kissed me. On the lips and I could feel my whole world falling back into place.

**Welll thats a rap! REVIEW PLZZZ**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**Ok so some people thought the story was rushed (I did too) and other people expected something that didn't happen. Something between Zach and Josh :) So I am going to extend it a little and everyone is going to love this if they hate Josh for what he did in my story. If you don't hate Josh right know then I did not do my job. Well, anywho enjoy.**

Cammie POV

I waved goodbye to Macey, Liz, and Bex and shut the door. I sighed happily and smiled at Morgan and Zach. Morgan had been jumpy ever since I remembered that I actually loved Zach and I was pretty mad at Josh all his stuff had dissapeared from the house after I remembered. It was weird time travel mumbo jumbo.  
"So is the tea ready for Josh and Dillion?" I asked and Morgan grabbed a tea kettle and smiled proudly.  
"I made the tea all by myself," she said grinning proudly. I smiled and reached for the tea but Zach grabbed it first.  
"I'll give it to them," he said smiling.  
"OK but stay out of trouble," I said grinning. Zach smiled some more in reply and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Morgan smiled dreamily.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked her and she smiled at me deviously.  
"Dad is so sweet to you... I hope I have my own Zachary Goode when I grow up," she said winking at me. I laughed in response.

Zach POV

I took the tea to Josh and Dee Dee's house. She didn't know what had happened and she honestly didn't need to. Oh and in case you were wondering Tina dosen't remember that we were breifly technically married and in a relationship. Thank goodness...  
"Ok I need you to drink this," I told them and Josh looked at the tea.  
"No way am I drinking that again."  
"Yes you are!" I argued. He glared at me but Dillion just took the tea and drank it. The tea caused him to faint like usual it was part of the process. I put the tea down and did a round house kick on Josh sending him flying against the wall. Then I pinned him against the wall and punched him in the face as I talked.  
"Never *punch* ever *Punch* Mess with Cammie *Punch* Morgan *Punch* or my life *Punch* ever *Punch* again *Punch* now drink *punch* the tea *Punch*" I dropped Josh and he weakly took the tea and drank it. Then he fainted on the ground. I told Dee Dee that Dillion and Josh got into a fight and fainted then I left the house and went home. I got home to them watching a James Bonde movie. I softly kissed Cammie on the lips and joined them on the couch. Everything was back to normal and it felt good(e). Hehe get it?

**That is officially the ending. I am thinking of doing something with Morgan a story where she meets her own Zachary Goode. Hehe you know what I mean. But I don't know if I should label it as a sequel or not? So please review and tell me. I loved writiting this story and I hope you loved reading it :) Oh and yes it was necassary for Josh to get beat up :D Hehe! So please review me about the sequel! Please! Oh and sorry that this was short :P**


End file.
